I'm Here Too
by Missmessy12
Summary: Percy's been having a rough day, a rough week, month, year, it's been rough for a while. He just needs someone to talk to before he does something stupid, something he might regret. That is, if he lives to regret it. Rated T for swearing, depressing themes, and character death (Suicide warning)


**Based off the short film "I'm Here Too" by Shadow Wolves Productions. I would recommend watching it as the acting was spot on and the story was compelling. I cried while watching it. MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS STORY (And the shortfilm): Self harm, suicide attempt, overdosing, and (probably the least concern here) swearing. If you're okay with reading these things, then go ahead. **

**Started: 9/9/19**

* * *

_I once thought it was impossible to feel alone. I mean, how could I? I've got a few friends at school like Oliver Wood and Audrey Dill, a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff in my year respectively, both very supportive of me as well as loyal and complex human beings that I click with easily, and my was soon to be girlfriend Penelope is the sweetest girl I've ever met. Every day at school, during lunch and after classes, we'd sit together and talk about one thing or another; Quidditch, classes, hobbies, what we might hope to do for the future. I once brought up my detailed and thought out plans of becoming Minister of Magic, all starting with becoming Prefect and then Headboy at Hogwarts. Audrey had laughed, and said I should be a Slytherin with the amount of ambition I held. Believe me, Audrey, I know. The Sorting Hat was going to put me there, almost did, but I convinced him that I belonged in Gryffindor. I began to think that that was why I didn't quite blend in like the family, the house difference between us, but I shrugged off the thought as soon as it came. It wasn't possible._

_My older brothers, Bill and Charlie, are both very inspiring and supportive, my Mum and Dad are still together and in love, which I admire, and my four younger siblings Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, who despite their typical troublemaker attitudes, I cherish more than anything, are all wonderful and unique. We all have the same pale skin, freckle dusting, and bright red hair (be it ginger or auburn, that doesn't matter). Most of us even had my father's brown eyes, but a few of us carried our mother's blue. Some of us were short and stocky, some tall and skinny, and we weren't well off financially, but we were happy. We were the staple picture of a perfect family; I even shared my father's glasses, how different could we be, really? _

_No reason to feel alone right? I have the perfect life. _

_Or at least, that's what other people see. Or maybe it's just what I want them to see, because it's easier that way. Easier than telling the truth, and being judged, and ridiculed, and made to be felt secluded and isolated. Made to feel like I'm not normal, whatever that is. _

* * *

Percy sat on his bed, his small bedroom the normally neat and orderly self it was. The sheets and hand-made blanket from his mum were all made and tucked in nicely, not a wrinkle in sight or corner out of place. The book shelf to the side was filled to the brim with books Percy had purchased with his own money, earned by doing small household chores for his family and others. The books ranged from wizard subjects such as divination and transfiguration, to muggle school books about "algebra" and "chemistry", to muggle and wizard adventure novels like The Sword in the Anvil, Star Wars, and The First Order of Merlin. Even the smudged, scratched, and broken body mirror Percy had taken from Penelope when she had moved from Bristol to Birmingham was somehow sat in a semi-neat way in the corner next to a small desk. Percy himself was a mess. He had not left his room in days. His hair was mussed, eyes dull with dark bags under them and sleep crust still sitting in the corners. His sleep wear was hanging off his shoulders, somehow more baggy than usual, and even his glasses- usually polished and prim -were smudged and the nose pieces were bent at odd angles from nights spent with his face down in his yellow stained pillow.

Percy bit his lip, feeling his stomach growl at him painfully once again. He looked down at the arms placed limply in his lap, slowly pushing up a sleeve and staring grimly at the lines that marked his once porcelain skin. Red and pale pink lines scored across the flesh, jagged and clean, long and short, some in a row and some just trying to find a place on his body. Some were even scabbed, made recently by the blade he had stolen from his father's razor and was hid in the small drawer in his desk. He rubbed them with a gentle thumb, trembling and nearly gasping at the small jolts of pain that were sent up his nerves. The skin had never healed properly, and the more he stared, the more he felt disgusted and upset with himself. How dare he mark himself in this way? How dare he feel so alone and afraid, so stupid to think that he could do this and just walk away?

* * *

_I'm a point in my life where I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of feeling alone, I'm tired of... living. And I know what some of you are thinking. "He's just looking for attention. What gives him the right to feel depressed?" But see, that's the funny thing about depression. It doesn't give a fuck what you think. _

* * *

Percy is now staring in the mirror, combing his hair down in rough, jerking strokes that made him wince and hiss in pain. If he was to leave his room, to go and get food, he was going to force himself to look decent, to act decent, to _be _decent, to be the Pompous Prissy Perfect Percy they all knew him to be. And maybe, after he ate... he could talk to someone. Talk about what he was feeling, and try to get some reassurance and love from his family. Percy yelped rather loudly as he jerked on a knot in his unusually mussed and tangled hair, tears gathering in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away, taking a deep breath and deeming his appearance okay. He smoothed the rest of his hair down with his hands, pushed his glasses up, and straightened his shirt. Percy stared at himself again, face turning a shade of red that would be impossible to hide with the notorious Weasley complexion. This was who he had to be, who he was forced to be. Sixteen year old Percival Ignatius Weasley, who looked and dressed for the future he wanted. And everyone hated him for it, even his brothers and sister, especially his brothers and sister.

Turning on his heel, Percy forced himself to calm down, and he marched out of his room, walking down the hallway and to the stairs. He heard the sounds of what seemed to be Ron and Ginny playing wizard's chest- Ron would be starting his first year of Hogwarts, wouldn't he? He also heard laughter and shouting from George and Fred's room, and even the excited chatter of Charlie in his room, no doubt talking to himself about the latest rescue dragon in Romania. He had always wanted to work there. There was the familiar clang of pots and pans in the kitchen as Percy drew nearer, and the smell of potatoes told him they'd be eating left overs once again, not that Percy had a problem with that. Food was food. With one final "thump" down the stairs, Percy looked around the room to see his father sitting in his favorite chair, hunched over paperwork he had brought home from the Ministry.

"Er... Father?" Percy said in a small, whispery voice. He didn't quite like that, and it seemed his dad hadn't heard him, so he said in a much clearer and confident voice," Father?" "Hm?" His dad- Arthur Weasley -looked up in surprise," Oh, Percy! Did you need something?" Now or never Percy, gather up some of that Gryffindor courage! "Can I talk to you?" Percy asks nervously, some of the worry spilling into his voice. Great, now he sounded like a thirteen year old girl. "Of course you can Perce, give me another hour or so and then I'm all yours" Arthur said simply, going back to writing papers. "... It's kind of important" Percy insists, and Arthur lets out a dry laugh," Well this is what puts a roof over your head and food on the table so I think this is a bit more important than whatever girl you're interested in" "This isn't about a girl-" "I'm busy Percival!" Arthur snaps, facing him with a tired and frustrated expression. Percy stared at him with wide eyes, holding his breath. His father had never... _snapped_ at anyone before, let alone Percy.

"... I'm sorry, son, but I really am busy" Arthur sighs, running a hand through his ever thinning hair," We can talk later though, I promise. It's just, I have a deadline and I need to get this done-" "It's alright, father, I understand" Percy says simply, forcing his tears down and leaving the room. He headed for the kitchen, hoping to have better luck with his mother. Luck, that's what everything boiled down to. The luck that maybe his family cared enough about him for him to explain what was wrong with him. And his father had just brushed him off. Please let his mother be kinder today.

Speaking of, there was his mother, preparing some carrots. That was a requirement for every meal, fresh fruits or vegetables, which ever one was available. "Mum?" Percy says, in the same voice from before," Mum?" "What?" His mother- Molly Weasley -said in a voice that was nearing impatience. "Can I talk to you?" Percy asks hopefully. "You can see that I'm busy, dear, preparing a meal for seven kids and me and your father isn't exactly easy" Molly says irritably, wiping some sweat from her brow with her forearm. "It's kind of important" Percy replies in a meek voice, sensing that he wasn't quite wanted here. "And cooking dinner for the family after a long day of washing your clothes and making sure you all are safe isn't important?" Molly raises an eyebrow, washing the carrots in a bowl. "... I didn't mean it like that-" "Not now, Percy. Okay? Just..."

"Can I help?"

"Yes. You can help by getting out of the kitchen"

Percy stared at his mum with a hurt look, fidgeting with the sleeve of his ill-fitting shirt. He turned away from Molly, beyond upset and ready to cry. Stupid Percy, stop being so emotional! "Look, Perce, I'm sorry I've just had a really long day, I'm stressed, we'll talk later, okay?" Molly smiles at him, turning to the magic fueled oven as a timer went off. "Okay" Percy said simply, voice small and breathy. Maybe one of his siblings would offer better help, but Percy was now highly doubting it. His mother and father had turned him away like he was nothing more than a paper boy asking if they'd like a subscription. He felt low, lower than dirt, lower than the mantle of the earth and lower than the iron core that was hidden beneath magma and stone. He walked up the stairs silently, a hand trailing limply over the chipped and splintering handrail that lined the steps. He turned and walked to the room of the second youngest, Ronald Weasley, peeking a head inside. His younger siblings weren't the most mature, but maybe they understood emotions enough to help him out... God, he sounded desperate. "Come on Ron, think!" Ron muttered to himself, hands clenching in irritation. It seemed Percy had walked in on a rare moment that Ron had let himself be lazy, and he was about to lose. "Ron?" "Think Ronald!" "Ron?" "WHAT!?" Ron shouts, fixing him with a harsh glare as he moved one of his final pawns. "Checkmate!" Ginny grinned, and Ron near screamed," Agh! See what you did?! You made me lose!" Ron throws his hands in the air. "... Excuse me? It's just a game" Percy says in a stunned voice, surprised. Not at the tone of voice, but at the amount of anger Ron actually had at losing to his baby sister.

"Why are you so angry all the time?"

"Why are you so stupid and pompous all the time?"

"... What? You know that if there's something making you angry, you can always talk to me" Percy said in a sympathetic voice, refraining from biting his lip. Ron scoffs, rolling his eyes and storming past him," No I can't. You're a prat, and I don't talk to prats" Ron flashed him a condescending smile, walking to what was presumably outside to have a quick fly on Bill's old broom. Ginny just stared at him with wide eyes, before shrugging and starting to clean up the board. Her body language screamed at Percy "You're making this awkward! Leave! Get out!" and Percy did. He wouldn't go to the twins, wouldn't ever go to the twins, they were his tormentors, the people here who hated him most, they'd just laugh at him and mock him for being so "sensitive".

Percy held his breath as he stood outside the door to his second oldest sibling, the oldest child at the house since Bill's departure," Charlie? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Charlie looked up at him with a grin, setting aside a letter he was writing and patting the extra space on his bed," Of course, what are brothers for?" Percy felt a relieved smile make it's way to his face, and he walked inside with his shoulders sagging. He felt as if a great burden had been lifted from him, perhaps a yolk that was made for an ox and was set instead on Percy's scrawny shoulders. "Lately, I've just been feeling kind of-" Percy was cut off as Charlie held up his hand, hearing two sets of footsteps racing towards his room," Hold that thought" he said just as the twins Fred and George burst in, matching smiles on their face. "Charlie!" Fred- or maybe George- said excitedly," We've come up with one of our greatest pranks yet!"

"We need your help-"

"-and were hoping-"

"-you'd-"

"-be willing-"

"-To work with us!" They grinned wider if possible, and Charlie looked excited. Percy just sat there, looking helpless as he felt his heart stop beating. Was he going to be pushed off.. for a prank? "Oh my god tell me all about it!" Charlie replied eagerly, glancing at Percy and saying to him," We'll talk later" "It's kind of important" Percy said desperately, his heart filling with a liquid despair that dragged his hope under the waves to drown in darkness. "Well, your brothers need my attention right now, so..." Charlie shrugs, giving him a small smile. Fred and George glanced at Percy, snickering at the disbelieving and hopeless expression on his face. "Stop being so selfish" Charlie waved him off easily, and that's what did him in. Percy left the room in a hurry, careful not to stomp, growl, glare, or do anything that would give away his irritation. So Percy was less important than a paper for the ministry? Less important than washed carrots or a chess game? Less important than a _prank that was most likely aimed towards him? _Percy found himself in his room, closing the door firmly- but not slamming.

* * *

_I don't want any of you to blame anyone one though, it's no one's fault. Sometimes we just get so caught up in everything around us we forget about who's right there in front of us. _

* * *

Percy stared at himself in the mirror again, a small cry bubbling up in the back of his throat, choking him and making him gasp quietly for air. He was still the pompous prat that everyone saw, and he hated it. And evidently, his family hated it too. He walked over to his desk, slamming the drawer open and fishing around before he found it. A bottle of pain killers he had swiped from the bathroom. Magic couldn't solve everything, and that included headaches. That's where pills came into play. And they weren't too terribly expensive to buy. Once his mother had noticed them missing, she had simply bought another bottle, no questions asked. Percy, once upset at her lack of caring, didn't care anymore.

How ironic.

Percy read the label without a care, simply looking for the daily dosage. Most would be around 2 per every ten hours, but he had to be sure- yep. If he downed at least ten of these, he'd be guaranteed death. Percy started to twist and pull on the childproof cap, struggling with it for a moment before popping the lid off and tossing it to the ground. He peered inside the contents, and that's when he heard the familiar," Ginny! Fred! George! Charlie! Dinner's ready!" Percy hesitated, waiting for her to call his name. Nothing. Percy didn't hesitate, pouring the pure white pills into his trembling, twitching hand, his fingers trying to curl around the small tablets to hold them still. He stared at them carefully, shaking them around, listening to the satisfying 'click' they made as they hit each other. Now or never.

* * *

"No, I'm not kidding!" Charlie laughs across the table, scribbling down a quick letter to one of his friends in Wales. Molly sat down between her second eldest son and her husband, sighing in relief at being able to eat a nice dinner well made. George was trying to get a response out with a mouthful of carrots, Fred snorting and nearly choking on beef from three day's passed dinner. Ron and Ginny were eating quietly, Ron still stewing from his lost chess match. "We'll have to make it a bit lighter" George makes a gesture with his fork, and Charlie nods," That is true, I can do that" Fred raises an eyebrow, finally managing to swallow his beef. "No, really" Charlie insisted," I can do it before school starts up" "How did you go with that deadline?" Molly turns to Arthur, and he has a slightly annoyed expression on his face," I got it in. Up to Errol now to deliver" he sighs. "Are they still gonna pay you?" Molly asks with concern. "I'll have to wait and see" Arthur just shrugs, taking a small spoonful of potatoes," As long as we're together right?" "That's so true" Charlie nods towards Fred, responding to some clever snippet he had probably delivered," Oh my god" "I can't wait to see the look on Percy's face!"

* * *

Percy puts his hand up to his mouth, tilting his head back and nearly choking on the sudden flow of pills down his pipes. He forces himself to swallow half of them and wait, gasping out and feeling tears well in his eyes. This was it, he was going to do it. He swallowed, put his hand back up to his mouth, and downed the rest of the pills with slight hesitation. He was probably crazy for taking them dry, he wasn't sure if that was bad or anything, but his father was adamant they always drink water when taking a pill or two.

* * *

_Some of you will say this is just a cry for help, but you're wrong. You only cry for help if you believe there is help to cry for. _

* * *

"Charles" Molly huffs, elbowing him roughly," No planning at the dinner table. That goes for you too, Fred, George" The three boys looked at her in disappointment, letting out matching whines. "Mum's being a nazi again" Fred snorts, rolling his eyes. "You three _have_ been told not to plan at the table" Arthur sides with his wife, a small smile gracing his lips. "If I'm a nazi that makes your father Hitler" The triad of boys stares at the older man with scrutinizing eyes. "He can't be Hitler" Ginny shrugs," He's too nice about Muggles" "If that ain't the truth" Ron mutters, picking at his food with a fork. "I can agree with that" George nods, satisfied. "Oh can you?" Arthur hums, chuckling.

* * *

Percy sits on his bed, bouncing his knee impatiently as his breathing speeds up to try and fill his struggling lungs with air. He grabs his shirt, fanning himself with it while gasping, sweat beading on his forehead and dripping down his face, some drops managing to stain the lenses of his glasses. He stands up, pacing around his room and fanning himself, glancing in the mirror to see his flushed faze and shiny eyes. The heat was sweltering, coating his body as if he were wearing a winter jacket over a sweater and jeans underneath a duvet, the summer sun beating down on his poor body. Percy placed his hands on his head reflexively, Bill's kind voice repeating in his head "it'll help ya breathe". Why he was trying to breathe at this point, Percy doesn't know. Maybe it was just instinct to try and save himself, even though he didn't want to be saved. He waves his hands in front of his face, not stopping the unbearable heat that had taken to relentlessly attacking his body.

He gasps out once again, sitting down in an old wooden chair, breaths shuddering as he rocked back and forth in a near silent manner, as to not alert the family of his distress. He didn't want to be saved, he didn't want to be saved he didn't want to be saved he didn't want to be saved hedidn'twanttobesavedhedidn'twanttobesaved_hedidn'twanttobesavedhedidn'twanttobesaved _HE JUST WANTED TO DIE ALREADY DAMMIT!

* * *

Molly sighs, shaking her head before turning to Ron," Could you go and get your brother?" "He's right there" Ron says, nodding to Fred. "She meant Percy, Ronald" Arthur sighs, smiling at his youngest son's antics. "I don't know where he is" Ron shrugs, shaking his head," He's probably still out being a prat somewhere" "Don't call him that, he isn't a prat" Charlie says quickly, giving Ron a quick look as he jumps to his younger brother's aid.

* * *

Percy lets out a whimper, leaning a shoulder against the wall and curling into himself. He wraps his arms around his center, an extreme ache settling in his stomach as if Fred and George had both swung at it with all their might but also like he had eaten too quickly and his insides were stretching beyond their limits. Percy let out a loud cry, unable to stop himself as his eyes screwed shut. He hoped and he hoped and hoped so badly that no one heard him, that no one would running up and take him to St. Mungos or a muggle hospital because he DIDN'T WANT TO BE SAVED. "Agh- Ah!" Percy cries, stumbling away from the wall and nearly collapsing as he started to gag, a sickeningly acidic and foul liquid dripping from his lips to the floor. It looked a dull peach color, he noted numbly in an attempt to distract himself from the pain. He continued to cough and hurl up the peach liquid, feeling his organs fail their duties in a rather _painful_ manner oh God please just let him die!

He made his way back to the wall, sliding down and landing on his bum. He started to fan himself again, falling over and laying on his side as he truly started to cry, chest heaving with each painfully shallow breath as his face plastered itself to the cold wooden floor. "Aah-h-" Percy grit his teeth, tear tracks burning his cheeks as his glasses were knocked askew. Ginger-auburn hair plastered itself to his forehead, making him feel like a five year old in bed with a high fever and he wanted his Mummy to come and make and him feel better please Mummy please make it stop! "M-Mum! Please.." Percy gasped, face scrunched up and eyebrows creasing his brow as he convulsed slightly, knocking his head against the floor.

* * *

"PERCY!" Ron shouted up the stairs, and Molly hisses at him," Don't scream, I could have done that!" "Then why didn't you?" Ron snarks back, and Molly gives him A Look that says that they would be talking later about this attitude. "Please, just go and get your brother" Molly says in a strained, firm voice. After Ron ignored her, Molly huffs," Alright, I'll go get him" she leaves her utensils on the table, standing up and rushing off to get her third eldest son.

* * *

Death hurt. It hurt a lot.

Percy lay there on his floor, convulsing and contracting while foaming at the mouth. The foam was slightly itchy, felt like the fluoride the dentist would use, Percy remarked in his head. He simply stared up at the ceiling, coughing and trying to get a breath out and into his lungs, only inhaling white, bubbly froth and choking on his own saliva and stomach lining. He started to desperately gasp through his nose, forcing foam out of his mouth while the last of his tears slipped slowly down his pale and gaunt face. He managed to roll onto his side, the foam spilling onto the wood. _Hope it doesn't stain_ Percy managed to think, though it sounded more like an internal mumble. His eyes focused on the blurring legs of his old desk, where a letter to Penelope had been waiting. He was going to ask her out to Hogsmeade when they got back... He was going to miss her... would she miss him? Would Oliver? Audrey?

Percy lifted his head weakly, only for it to land back on the floor with a painful _thud_, sending his vision swimming in black dots lined with a rim of blue and yellow.

* * *

"You're so lazy" Charlie said to Ron, eyeing him across the table.

"You're so ugly" Ron snorts, staring a scar on Charlie's left cheek from an incident with Hagrid.

Charlie, clenching his fork, grits out," You're so _adopted_"

Ron, eyes wide, turned to Arthur," Dad!" "Don't tell him that, he's not adopted" Arthur sighs, rubbing his temples. Fred and George snickered, as did Ginny.

* * *

Percy dully noted that the pain was subsiding, as was the blurriness in his eyes. Had he... failed? Was he so terrible that he couldn't even succeed at killing himself? Ah, no, there it was, the infamous white light that would take him... somewhere. He wondered if his Uncles Gideon and Fabien would greet him, take him to where ever he was supposed to be. Was he going to hell? Probably. It's what he deserved. He slowly allowed his body to relax, muscles loosening and eyes drooping as he finally fell asleep.

He didn't feel the moment his heart stopped.

* * *

"Percy?" Molly knocked on the door, waiting for a few seconds. She opened the door slowly, looking around the room to see her son... wasn't anywhere. Not on his bed or at the desk, or even sitting outside his window. Then she glanced down, and slowly got to her knees," Percy? Percy?! Oh my god- Percy! Percy!" She cried out, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him roughly," Oh my god Percy!" She slapped his cheek gently, then harshly," O-oh baby goodness no! No no no nono no wake up! Percy! PERCIVAL!" She didn't notice the sets of thundering footsteps rushing up the stairs, but she started screaming as her husband started to pull the body of her _son_ away from her," Oh my god Percival- Wake him up wake him up! Wake him up Arthur wake him up!" "Percy!" Arthur gasped out, setting him flat against the floor as Charlie came up behind his mother, holding her back as she tried to claw her way back to the unmoving form of **_her_ _son_**. "Wake him up- please!"

"My baby boy- NO!" Molly screams, pushing Charlie away desperately. "No No-Ah! Charles let go of me!" Molly pleaded, another set of arms wrapping around her as Fred stared at the form of his _father_ trying to force air into _his brother's_ lungs. "NO! NO- PERCY! PERCY MY BABY- WAKE HIM UP ARTHUR WAKE HIM UP!"

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Ron shrieks, but neither him nor Ginny nor George could move from their petrified stance, George holding back his two younger siblings from crowding their father and _Percy_. "Percy, son, wake up- wake up please- wake up!" Arthur pleads in a shaky voice, slapping Percy's face before going back to the chest-compressions."SOMEONE CALL A GODDAMN AMBULANCE!"

"WAKE HIM UP! WAKE HIM UP!" Molly screams, escaping Fred and Charlie as they started to tremble and cry. Molly pushed herself over Arthur's shoulder, urging him to," WAKE HIM UP ARTHUR PLEASE! DON'T GIVE UP- NO! NO WAKE HIM ARTHUR!" "NO MUM!" Charlie exclaims, barely able to see through thick tears as he used all his strength to hold her back. "No NO!" Fred finally cried, collapsing and pulling his own hair," No- this can't be happening! Wake him up dad- WAKE HIM UP! I WON'T TEASE HIM OR PRANK HIM ANYMORE PLEASE DAD JUST WAKE HIM UP!"

"Percy, baby boy, please?" Arthur begs weakly, leaning over his body before holding him to his chest, rocking gently as he was finally overcome with grief. "NO- get him up- wake him up!" Molly pushes him out of the way, grabbing Percy's face and noticing as her tears splashed against his _cold pale whispy face_," No no wake him up- baby please wake him up! No! No-o!" Molly all but collapsed onto Percy's chest, Arthur trying to push her out of the way out of some form of hope that he might get his son to wake up if he just **tried harder**. "PERCY! PERCIVAL!" "He's okay- Percy, please, bruvva!" George pleads, making his way over and gripping his older brother by the shoulders," Brother- blink your eyes-" George was pushed out of the way by his mother," P-please-please wake him up! NO! DON'T STOP! WAKE HIM UP!" Molly screams, her voice going hoarse as she lifts up her scarily underweight boy," NO! NO, no, no! NO- WAKE UP! WAKE UP! NO!" Molly holds him to her chest, wailing as she presses her cheek to his hair, not a single strand out of place," My baby- wake him up please wake him up!" Arthur collapsed onto the floor, crying into his hands as Charlie held the youngest two of the family close, Ron screaming about an ambulance and Ginny only watching, face paler than what is healthy and breaths coming out in small gasps. The twins were huddled into each other, screaming and begging for someone to bring their Big Brovva Per'y back please! They'd do anything just bring Big Brovva Per'y back!

* * *

_I cherish you all very much, and I want you to know that this is not your fault. None of this is your fault. This was completely my decision and I'll admit it, it's selfish. Suicide is 100% selfish because you don't do it for anyone but yourself. I know some of you will cry and some of you will mourn me, but I'm honestly not worth it. Don't think of what I would have accomplished in my life, had I continued, because the truth was I would have accomplished nothing._

_Bill, you are incredibly talented and one of the best brothers and friends I've ever had. Good luck with work, I'm sorry you weren't here for me to say goodbye to._

_Charlie, I can't decide which would suit you more, professional quidditch player or dragon rescue worker. Either one you'll excel at, because that's just what's in your nature. Best of luck to you._

_George, Fred, I know we never talked a lot outside of our petty arguments or your silly pranks, but I want you to know that I think of you two as creative geniuses. You have the brains to be great in this world, but I won't tell you how to use them. I love you both very much, and if I am to be honest, you were always my favorites. _

_Ron, you've inherited Mum's temper I see. Don't worry, I have it as well, though you probably aren't proud to share anything with me. You're a wonderful strategist and are incredibly brave when you need it, don't be afraid of the upcoming school year, I know your brothers Fred and George will look after you, and if not, I guess I'll have to haunt them. _

_Ginny, I must say out of everyone I worry about you the most. Not because you're the youngest or the only girl, but because of your passion. I haven't been around you nearly enough to know your aspirations or dreams, but I know you'll be amazing at whatever you do. You're kind of like Charlie, but you don't track animal crud across the floor for me to clean._

_Mum, Father- Dad, you two are the best parents I could have ever asked for. Mum I know I made your days worse with my constant complaining and moaning, and I'm sorry, but you won't have to worry about me anymore. Dad, I gave you hell for never moving up in your job because I couldn't see the meaning behind what you do, and I still don't. But it would probably be a lot easier to provide for us with one less mouth to feed, haha._

_Oliver, Audrey, Penelope, you all are wonderful friends. Oliver, good luck getting into Puddlemere, you deserve it. Audrey, best of luck to you getting a job in the ministry. Penelope, I hope you find a goal soon. You all are brilliant and I'll miss you every day that I'm gone._

_Love, Percival Ignatius Weasley, Third of the House of Weasley, Gryffindor, Pompous Perfect Percy_

* * *

**Finished: 9/10/19**


End file.
